


Kis-My-Chibi

by vogue91



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Various ficlet, set in a universe where Yokoo is a kindergarten teacher, and the others are around five.





	Kis-My-Chibi

  * **_Happy Ending it’s all that matters_**



****

“Yokoo-sensei!”

The teacher briefly closed his eyes for the shrill sound, and immediately turned around to see what was going on.

Taisuke was rushing toward him, and once he got there he grabbed his shirt by the sleeve.

“Taipi, what’s wrong?” he asked, slightly alarmed, while he let the child drag him to the next room, with the fastest stride he could take.

“It’s Tama-chan, sensei!” the kid just said, and kept dragging him without adding anything else.

Already imagining the worst scenarios in his mind, once inside the room Wataru dashed over Tamamori, who sat on the floor crying.

“What happened?” he asked, worried, verifying with a quick glance that he wasn’t hurt or something like it.

The child sobbed so hard that Taipi, next to him, was forced to bring his hands over his ears to keep the sound out.

“It’s... it’s...” Yuta mumbled through a rush of tears, unable to add anything else and pointing to a corner of the room.

Raising his eyes, Yokoo saw Mitsu playing with some blocks, intent in eating something that looked like a snack.

Starting to understand what must’ve gone down, Wataru picked the younger child up, going unwillingly toward Kitayama.

“Mitsu.” he said once he had reached him, with that resolved tone that, the kids should have known that, showed they were in trouble.

“Yes, sensei?” was the answer, while Kitayama kept his eyes wide open and his expression innocent.

“Mitsu, to whom belongs the snack you’re eating?” he questioned, still slowly rocking Yuta, who didn’t seem to be anywhere near done crying.

“I found it. It’s mine.” he answered, careful, rushing to eat the last bite, as if he feared he had to give it back.

“It’s not yours!” Taipi accused him from the other side of the room, running uncoordinated toward them. “You took it from Tama-chan’s backpack, I’ve seen you!” he went on, standing next to the teacher with his arms crossed, trying to imitate his severe look.

“Is it true, Hiromitsu?” Wataru asked, calling him with his full name on purpose.

The kid shifted his eyes from the teacher to Tamamori, frowning, as if he was trying to find a way to get out of it clean, when they were interrupted by Miyata, who had taken the empty spot on the other side of Yokoo, looking up at him.

“Sensei?” he just said, pointing his finger at Tamamori.

Wataru hesitated for a moment, then he caressed another couple of times Yuta’s head, before letting him down in front of Toshiya.

“Don’t cry, Tama-chan.” he urged him, repeating the sensei’s movement and patting the younger’s head affectionately.

Then he held out the arm that up to this point had been hidden behind his back, showing him his snack.

“We can share mine, if you want. No, you know what? You can have it all, I’m not that hungry.” he said, smiling shyly, while the other stared at him with his eyes wide open.

Yokoo saw Tamamori slowly stop crying, while he reached out to take the snack Miyata had offered him, smiling back to him.

“Thank you, Miyacchi!” he exclaimed, happy, leaning instinctively toward the elder and kissing hard on his cheek, grabbing his head and dragging him to the middle of the room, where he went back playing as if nothing had happened.

Wataru looked for a few seconds at Toshiya walking around the younger kid, his cheeks red and a smile on his face, and shook his head grinning, before turning back toward Mitsu, ready to scold him.

The kid, anyway, preceded him.

“See? Everybody’s happy now.” he commented shrugging, and went back playing with his blocks, ignoring the teacher as well as Taisuke, who had watched the whole think with a bewildered look on his face.

Wataru snorted, leaning down to flick Kitayama on his forehead, before taking once again Fujigaya’s hand and going away.

“Sensei?” the kid asked, seriously. “It isn’t fair though. Mitsu stole Tama-chan’s snack!” he complained, frowning.

Yokoo sighed, stopping and kneeling in front of him, nodding in Yuta’s direction.

“But, look. Tama-chan is happy now. And that’s all that matters, right?” he asked, smiling.

Taisuke seemed to think about it for a few seconds, then he nodded.

“Yes, it’s true. I couldn’t hear him cry anymore, he was hurting my ears. It’s better like this!”

Wataru was tempted to say that it wasn’t exactly what he meant, but in the end he gave up and picked the kid up, bringing him to make a puzzle with Kento and Nika.

The important thing, in the end, was that everybody was happy.

 

  * **_Pink & Prejudice_**



****

That morning Fujigaya had prepared himself carefully before going to the kindergarten.

He had worn his favourite t-shirt, the one with the rhinestones forming a heart right in the middle.

When he wore that, Yokoo-sensei always told him he was really cute.

He had patiently waited for him mother to brush his hair, tying them in a small ponytail where they were too long, staring critically at his image in the mirror before deciding he was satisfied of the result.

Then he had convinced his mum to draw a heart on his neck, explaining to her for a good fifteen minutes how it was an a _bsolutely necessary_ detail to look perfect.

Just then he had sanctioned the whole look and had let her bring him to school.

Once arrived, he had gotten close to Kitayama, with all the intentions of letting him compliment his appearance.

He should’ve thought that, after all, perhaps he had gone to the wrong person.

“Taipi, why are you dressed like a girl?” the kid asked, looking at him disgusted.

Taisuke was offended, but was resolve not to show it.

Trying to look dignified, he crossed his arms on his chest, haughty.

“I’m not dressed like a girl. I’m pretty!” he replied, turning his back on his friend.

Hiromitsu on his part, didn’t seem too concerned with having offended him and reinforced the message.

“I think you really look like a girl. You’re dressed in _pink_. And you have a ponytail. Only girls got those.”

Fujigaya pouted, turning again toward him and looking as if he was about to burst out crying.

“Well, as it happens, pink if my favourite colour, and it’s absolutely not a girl colour!” he complained. “And anyway, today is a special day and this is my favourite t-shirt, that’s why I wore it!”

Mitsu was likely ready to reply, but the other didn’t give him time to.

He got away quickly, before the other kid could further comment on his look.

That was when he saw Yokoo-sensei going towards him, and his mood changed completely.

He smiled openly, running toward him and opening his arms, with the clear intent of being picked up.

Wataru smiled back to him, actually picking him up and messing with his hand the hair left out of the ponytail.

“Good morning, Taipi!” he said. “Don’t we look elegant today!” he added then, eying the kid’s clothes and tickling his neck, on the spot where the drawing of the heart was on display.

“Yes!” the child answered, kicking to be put down, and then rummaged through his backpack. “Today I wanted to look good for Yokoo-sensei!” he declared then, so solemn that the teacher would’ve laughed, hadn’t he been perplexed for the kid’s last sentence.

“For me, Taipi?” he asked, confused, when Fujigaya found what he was looking for, and handed him a piece of paper with a ribbon tied around it.

Pink, of course.

“Happy birthday, Yokoo-sensei!” he said then, waiting anxiously that the teacher undid the ribbon and unfolded the paper, then looking at the drawing with a spontaneous smile.

“Taipi it’s... it’s beautiful! Thank you!” he told the kid, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“That’s me.” Taisuke said, pointing at the indistinct pink shape. “And that’s you.” he added, moving his little finger to the taller shape, a little less blurred. “I thought you could like it. You can bring it to your house and hang it. My mum always hangs my drawings, she says they’re very good.” he said quickly, stumbling over his words, still excited for the enthusiasm the teacher had shown.

“I will for sure, Taipi. As soon as I’ll get home I’ll hang it to the wall. It’s really a beautiful present.”

Taisuke made a satisfied sound, delighted for Yokoo’s appreciation, before stopping in the middle of the hallway and pointing at his t-shirt.

“Sensei, Mitsu told him that pink is for girls. But it’s not true, is it? You always say this t-shirt looks good on me, so I wore it today!” he asked the teacher for confirmation, heavy with expectation.

Wataru barely held back a laughter, picking him up again and trying to look as serious as possible.

“I think Mitsu wasn’t very clear. Maybe he doesn’t like pink, but what’s important is that you and I do, right?” he asked, tilting his head to better look at the kid. “And today I think you look really pretty, Taipi.”

The kid chuckled, blushing for the compliment, and then nodded, making the ponytail flutter.

“Yes!” he confirmed. “What’s important is that Yokoo-sensei likes it!”

And with that said he let the man bring him to the main room, and then ran toward his friends, anxious to tell them how much the teacher had liked his present.

He was definitely satisfied.

As foreseen, it had been a great success.

 

  * **_Puri-puri Pretty!_**



****

“Come on, Nika-chan… if you’re not quick you’re going to ruin the whole surprise!”

Nikaido looked around, lost. He didn’t completely agree with what Senga wanted to do, but he hadn’t found the right way to rebel, so in the end he had given in.

He had his hair on his face, and it was annoying.

He really wished he could’ve let them down, but he knew that if he had done that then Senga would’ve cried, and then he surely was never going to want to play with him again.

No, he couldn’t allow that.

Miserable, he followed him to the other room, his eyes low and letting the other kid drag him to destination.

When he saw Yokoo-sensei he raised his eyes, chewing on his lips.

“Sensei, sensei!” Kento said, excited, pointing at Takashi’s head and jumping. “Look how pretty he is!”

When the teacher looked at him, Nika stared straight in his eyes, looking for some understanding.

“Oh, it’s wonderful Kenpi!” he said instead to the younger, kneeling to be at their height and bringing a hand to his hip, pinching him lightly. “Did you make them?”

“Yes!” Senga replied proudly, reaching out to the elder’s head and grabbing a lock of hair. “Yesterday afternoon my sister went to a party, and my mum has braided her hair. And so I’ve watched her and I’ve learnt that! Doesn’t Nika-chan look beautiful, with the braids?”

Yokoo-sensei looked at an obviously embarrassed Nikaido, trying with all his might not to laugh.

He looked really funny, he had to admit that, with his hair tied in that sort of wonky braids, kept up somehow with some scrunchies – who knew where Senga had found those.

“Beautiful.” he confirmed, nodding, but seeing how uncomfortable Takashi was he brought the younger one to sit on his leg, his eyes on the same level as his. “But, Kenpi, are you sure that Nikaido wanted for you to braid his hair? Did you ask for his permission?”

The kid looked astounded, before nodding repeatedly.

“Yes, I did! He told me I could!” he confirmed, moving his gaze from his friend and the teacher, then shrugging. “Yokoo-sensei, can I braid your hair too?” he asked then, fidgeting on his leg and staring at his hair as if it was Christmas morning.

Wataru snorted low, trying not to be noticed, and gave Nikaido a knowing look.

“Alright, Kenpi. Go take the scrunchies, you can braid my hair.” he murmured, smiling when the kid ran away, leaving him alone with Nikaido.

The kid got close to him, patting his shoulder and biting his lip.

“Sensei wants Kenpi to be happy too?” he asked, tilting his head and making the braids swing.

Yokoo looked curiously at him, nodding.

“Of course. Why?” he asked, seeing him blush.

“Because I don’t like braids very much. But Kenpi wanted to make them and now he’s happy, so it doesn’t matter.” he explained, shrugging.

Wataru was about to reply, when he saw the younger kid coming back with the scrunchies.

“Sit there!” he ordered, pointing at a chair.

Yokoo stayed patiently sitting for the next half hour, trying to ignore the sharp pain of having his hair pulled and telling himself that if a five years old kid had gone through that, then there was no reason he couldn’t do it as well.

Then he saw the other kids from his class getting closer, some curious some perplexed, and some with definite disapproval.

“Kento, what are you doing?” Kitayama asked, looking first at Nika and then at the teacher with clear disgust.

“I’m braiding Yokoo-sensei’s hair! Do you want me to do yours too, Mitsu?” the kid asked, ignoring the tone the other had used.

“Yuck! No, thank you, I don’t want to look stupid!”

Yokoo was ready to scold the kid before Senga or Nikaido could get offended, but Fujigaya preceded him, getting closer to them dreamy, pushing Hiromitsu aside.

“Beautiful, Yokoo-sensei is beautiful!” he said, trying to climb on his legs before the teacher leant over to pick him up, sitting him in his lap.

The kid ran his hands through his hair, fascinated, then turned toward Senga.

“Kenpi, Kenpi, can you braid my hair too? I’m sure I’ll look beautiful. And anyway, if Yokoo-sensei’s got it I want them too!”

Senga was more than willing to accept Fujigaya’s request, and by the corner of his eye Wataru saw Nika relax to the perspective of not being the only one with his hair done that way.

Chuckling, he then turned to look at Kitayama, who had gotten farther and was now looking at them, his arms crossed and an astonished look on his face.

“You’re all crazy.” he muttered, theatrically hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, managing to make all the other kids laugh.

And Wataru wished he could’ve told him he wasn’t completely wrong, but kept quiet.

After all, Nikaido was right.

Senga and the others seemed to be happy; nothing else really mattered.

 

  * **_Of curiosity, glitter and a happy Valentine_**



 

Kitayama didn’t really feel like going to school that morning.

His mother had dragged him there, not at all impressed by his improvised stomachache, and in the end he had given up on his rebellion.

Once arrived, he had sat down at a table with some paper and coloured pencils, resolved to at least give some meaning to that day.

He had put an effort, he wanted things to be done right.

During the whole morning his friends had gotten close to him asking what he was doing, and if he wanted to play with them; or, in most cases, they just wanted to take a peek at the drawing.

He had sent them away one by one, becoming more and more rude, until in the end Fujigaya had gone to him, sitting on the chair in front of him and pulling the paper from under his hands.

“What’s this?” he asked, rolling it through his hands and frowning.

“Give it back! It’s mine!” Kitayama yelled, going around the table and trying to take it back, in vain.

Fujigaya started running through the room, trying not to get caught, and kept looking at the drawing until he realized what it was for.

“It’s for Valentine!” he exclaimed, satisfied, turning to the other kid and chuckling, finally letting him have the paper back.

“So what?” he asked, deliberately rude, trying to look as dignified as possible. “Didn’t you do something for Valentine?”

Taisuke smiled, nodding.

“Yesterday my mum brought me to buy a card for Yokoo-sensei, and I’ve drawn on it and put some glitter. Now it’s beautiful, do you want to see it?” he asked, and without waiting for an answer he went to his backpack, taking out the said card.

Kitayama stared at it, disgusted, grabbing it by a corner.

“There’s too much glitter, you can’t make out anything! And you didn’t do much anyway, since you’ve bought it. I’m doing it on my own, my mum said it’s more special this way!” he scolded the younger kid, who didn’t seem impressed at all by his argument.

He shrugged, taking his card and carefully putting it back in the backpack.  

“Whose it for, anyway?” he asked, bringing his face close to Kitayama’s and opening his eyes wide, curious.

“I’m not saying, it’s none of your business.” he said, getting back to the table and starting to paint red the inside of the lopsided heart he had drawn, without caring for the kid behind his back, who was studying his every move.

When it was time to write the name on the paper though, he stopped.

That, he didn’t want Taisuke to see.

He raised his eyes on him, gesturing to leave him alone.

“Go away! Don’t you have someone to play with instead of being here minding my business?” he asked, sourly.

The younger shrugged, shaking his head.

“No, I’ve got nothing better to do. Besides, I want to know who you’re giving the card to.” he commented, and didn’t move an inch.

“Yokoo-sensei always says you’re too curious.” Mitsu scolded him, standing up and pushing him.

Taisuke fell on the ground, putting on the typical expression he had when he was about to burst into tears, and Kitayama was starting to worry, when he saw the teacher going toward them.

“Kids, what’s going on?” he asked, looking directly at Hiromitsu, whose face became red.

“Taipi was trying to peek at what I was doing and didn’t want to leave! It’s not fair that he always pries, sensei!” he said, a few seconds before Taisuke started crying.

Yokoo sighed, picking him up and slowly caressing his head, trying to make him calm down.

“It’s not true! Mitsu’s making a Valentine’s card and he’s not saying who he’s going to give it to, even though we’re friends! And then he also said that my card for Yokoo-sensei is ugly! I hate him!” he yelled, still sobbing.

Wataru bit on his lip, trying to look impassive.

“Do you really have a card for me, Taipi?” he asked, with a quick change of subject. “Why don’t you show it to me?” he added, and he saw the kid immediately stop crying, pointing happily at his backpack.

“It’s there! I’ll show you, sensei, it’s really pretty you know?”

Yokoo went where the kid had pointed, turning for just a moment to blink at Kitayama.

Mitsu was definitely grateful to the sensei for having rid him of that annoyance.

Done with the final details, he took the card quite satisfied, getting out of the room and going toward the class of the older children.

Located who he was looking for, he made a run to the table closest to the window, handing the drawing to the kid.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Totsuka-kun.” he said quickly, not having the courage of looking the kid in the eyes.

He was about to leave, when he felt the rim of his smock pulled.

“Thank you, Mitsu. Happy Valentine’s day.” Shota replied, equally embarrassed, leaning in to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

He ran outside the classroom, going back to the others, barely acknowledging their presence.

He sighed theatrically, getting back to the table and letting his gaze roam.

His card must’ve been really good, even more than Fujigaya’s, if Tottsu had kissed him in front of everyone.

But he didn’t care about Taisuke’s card anymore.

It made everything go away, being in love.

 

  * **_Baby hurricane_**



****

Yokoo should’ve known it wasn’t the best idea ever.

And yet, when the kids had suggested it, he hadn’t really thought things could go so wrong.

It had been raining for a week now, and they were bored out of their minds for being forced to stay inside, unable to go to the playground.

He had thought thoroughly about it, and in the end he had accepted to let them bake.

That morning he had gotten out earlier, had gone to the supermarket and had bought all they needed, hoping the kids would’ve overlooked the fact that they were going to make cookies, and not a cake like they had hoped.

It looked like a safer choice, somehow.

Yet, less than half an hour from the start, he was forced to change his mind.

“Sensei!” he heard calling, while he tried to show Miyata and Senga how to mix the flour to the eggs.

He went to Taisuke and Hiromitsu, finding them both angry, both with a different packet of food dye in their hands.

“Sensei, Taipi wants to make the cookies pink! It’s a girl’s colour, I always tell him that, can you please tell him he can’t?”

“Why can’t I? I’ve told you, pink is pretty, is not girlish and Yokoo-sensei likes it as well. Don’t you, Yokoo-sensei?”

Wataru looked at the two kids, sighing.

He knelt, taking the dye and shaking his head.

“Pink is not girlish, Mitsu. And even if it was, Taipi likes it, so I don’t see why we shouldn’t let him use it. We can make them of whatever colour we like, so all of you can choose.” he stood back on his feet, going toward the others again. “Try to work together, without fighting!” he warned them, going to help Tamamori and Nikaido, who were having some trouble sifting the flour, with the only results that there was more of it on the table than in the bowl.

He was showing to them how to move the strainer slowly, so that it wouldn’t have gone out, when he heard behind him a creepy noise, much too similar to that of eggs breaking.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, as if he wanted to prepare himself for what was waiting for him, and then he turned.

Senga was laughing, while Miyata definitely looked guilty.

Four or five eggs were spread between the table and the floor, staining the kids’ aprons.

“Oh... kids!” Wataru told them, felling close to panic.

He ran toward them, grabbing a bunch of paper towels and drying up their clothes, before asking them to move away from the mess.

“Go help Taipi and Mitsu with the colours. I’ll deal with this.” he told them, in a hurry.

“I’m sorry, Yokoo-sensei. We didn’t do it on purpose, we were just playing and the eggs have fallen.” Miyata murmured, looking genuinely sorry.

Yokoo smiled to him, patting his shoulder.

“I know you didn’t want to break them, Toshiya. I’m not mad.” he reassured him, waiting for them to go away before cleaning up the whole mess.

From time to time he turned to verify that the kids were actually working in peace, and he felt relaxed enough when he saw them keeping to follow his instructions, without any apparent catastrophe coming.

He was right about to clean the floor, when he heard a sharp cry.

Terrified at the thought that someone could’ve gotten hurt, he turned toward them, seeing a picture that under any other circumstance he would’ve found funny.

Nika was covered in pink mixture from head to toe.

Both he and Taisuke were crying, while Kitayama was motionless, the bowl in his hands, and an undoubtedly guilty expression on his face.

“Mitsu!” the teacher complained, joining them and looking depressed at Nikaido, as if he didn’t know where to start cleaning him up. “Why have done this?”

Kitayama seemed to have lost all his confidence while Yokoo spoke; probably, he realized he had done something really bad this time.

“It’s his fault, sensei.” he murmured, pointing at Taisuke. “I was pouring the red dye in my bowl and he’s decided to make it pink as well... so I took it and I wanted to pour it on his head, but Nika-chan was there.” he eyed at the kid in front of him, still looking desperate. “I’m sorry, Takashi.” he muttered, as if showing sorrow was something that caused him physical pain.

Wataru nodded, as to say he understood.

He kept quiet for a few seconds, trying to find somehow the strength to not lose his calm.

He was about to tell the kids to help him tidy everything up, when Senga and Tamamori got closer to Nika, passing a finger through the mixture in his hair and tasting it.

“It’s good!” Yuta said, smiling satisfied, and Kento next to him nodded.

“It’s true. And then...” he blushed, smiling shyly. “Nika-chan is really pretty, all pink like that.” he said, more confident, and then grabbed Taisuke’s sleeve. “Isn’t it true, Taipi?” he asked to the still pouting kid.

“Mh. Not bad, yes.” he murmured, while Nikaido stopped crying entirely, getting closer to Senga.

“Am I really pretty?” he asked, looking at him and the sensei, who was watching them astonished.

“Of course!” Senga confirmed, chuckling and tasting a little bit more.

Wataru got back some confidence in the idea that they could finally manage to bake the blessed cookies, and sent Nikaido to get cleaned up by one of his colleagues, before getting his attention back to the rest of the kids.

“Fine, let’s start again. Tama-chan, Senga, you go on with the flour. Miyacchi and Mitsu will help you kneading.” he told them, then he looked at Fujigaya. “You and I will think about the dye.”

The kid opened his eyes wide, smiling.

“Nice, Yokoo-sensei! I can have my pink bowl, can’t I? And can we make them of different colours? Sensei likes orange, right? We’ve got to make them like we both like, since we’re working together.”

Wataru chuckled, nodding.

“Yes, Taipi. We can make them of all the colours we want.” he confirmed.

“Good. I’m really happy, sensei!” he exclaimed, and Yokoo saw all the kids nodding to those words.

In the end, the most important thing was always that.


End file.
